Un Fanfic de Pokémon sin tíulo
by Card Captor Ai
Summary: Hi Hi! este es mi primer fanfic del género comedia de PKMN y espero que sea de su agrado, y si, me metí en el fanfic, ¡pero es que no pude resistirlo!


Card Captor Ai: Muy bien, muy bien, Â¿Por dÃ³nde comienzo?... los "bobos" me caen mal asÃ­ que si les caen bien... no sÃ©, allÃ¡ ustedes. Bueno, he aquÃ­ mi muestra de aburrimiento; y a continuaciÃ³n con ustedes, mi 1er. fanfic publicado *sniff,sniff*... ah! y como es normal escribir, yo no he comprado los derecho reservados de PokÃ©mon, pero ganas no me faltan... ya sÃ©!, una vez que logre dominar el mundo no voy a dudar en comprarlos WHAhahahahahahaha. emm, ejem, ahora si mi historia.  
  
Narrador: Era un hermoso dÃ­a en algÃºn pueblo y nuestros "hÃ©roes" estaban perdidos de nuevo, veamos que es lo que les sucede ahora... Â¡Â¡Â¡RENUNCIO!!!!, Â¡Â¡Â¡YA NO PUEDO HACER ESTO POR MAS TIEMPO!!!, me harta tener que narrar las estupideces que hacen estos lelos... Â¡Â¡ME VOY!!. *Grita el narrador mientras sale del estudio echando humos y diciendo palabras que no son aptas oido alguno*  
  
Ash: Se fue... dime Pikachu, Â¿le pagaste el aumento que querÃ­a?  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika pika pikachu chu chu pi, pi pi pi pikachu pikachu chukapi pikakakakaka...  
  
Ash: *murmurÃ¡ndole a Misty, la cual se estaba hurgando la nariz* yo no ententendÃ­ ni pi...  
  
Pikachu: *sale corriendo del estudio y regresa con un "PokÃ© Translator"* Mira idiota, yo a ese tipo no pienso subirle el salario, si quieres que regrese, convÃ©ncelo tÃº, o mejor, porquÃ© mejor no entras a la pÃ¡gina de Internet narradoresgratisanonimos y buscas a alguien para que lo reemplace! *Pikachu dice frustrado ante la ineptitud de su "amo"*  
  
Brock:* Sacando una computadora portÃ¡til de su maleta* miren, yo tengo una, vamos a ver... ya encontrÃ© la pÃ¡gina... veamos... algÃºn narrador que quiera trabajar en un programa de niÃ±os que viven las mismas aventuras y siempre andan perdidos... Â¿el narrador tiene o no tiene que ser optimista?...  
  
Misty: MuÃ©vete Brock *saca un mega abanico y lo manda volando *, haber, que opinan de esta chica... dice que estÃ¡ dispuesta a narrar cualquier cosa con tal de que le den comida, y puede venir en este momento... Â¿quÃ© dicen?  
  
Ash: Bueno. Ojala tenga algÃºn PokÃ©mon, para poder tener un duelo y probar que soy el mejor maestro PokÃ©mon del mundo... *aparece un Caterpie en escena y por desgracia de todos los presente Ash lo ve* OH! un Caterpie *Saca su PokÃ©dex escucha lo que dice y sacando su PokÃ©bola grita* Tengo que atraparlo!!!!  
  
Misty: Si, si Ash, ese Caterpie es un PokÃ©mon, raro y misterioso, atrÃ¡palo; y TÃº Brock, Â¿quÃ© dices?  
  
Brock: Si es bonita no importa  
  
Misty: Muy bien *sacando un telÃ©fono de quien sabe dÃ³nde* Si, muy bien... en este momento serÃ­a grandioso... si... Â¿usted ya sabe donde es?... ah, excelente, si, la esperamos  
  
2 minutos han pasado, en eso las puertas del estudio se abren y entra una chica.  
  
Chica: Hi Hi! soy su nueva narradora, asÃ­ que rÃ¡pido, a sus asientos que no soporto verlos acostados en el piso viendo el techo mientras son ustedes mismos.  
  
Brock: Eres muy hermosa, dime Â¿CÃ³mo te llamas?, te puedo decir que mi nombre es Brock, pero me puedes llamar mi amorcito, o turrÃ³n de azÃºcar con miel *dice el bobo con cara de idiotizado y tomÃ¡ndola de la mano*  
  
CCAi: Bueno, dÃ­ganme Card Captor Ai, y tÃº pervertido fuera de mi camino *le dice al pervertido mientras se suelta*  
  
Misty: Hola, que bien que llegaste a tiempo, mira, Togepi tambiÃ©n estÃ¡ feliz *acerca Togepi a CCAi*  
  
CCAi: OH NO! Esa cosa es maligna!!! alÃ©jalo de mi vista!!! (ya veo por quÃ© el narrador anterior se fue) *corre hasta la cabina del narrador* Era un hermoso dÃ­a en algÃºn pueblo y nuestros enemigos estaban perdidos  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu: Â¡Â¡ENEMIGOS!!/PIKA!!  
  
CCAi: Yo soy la narradora asÃ­ que cÃ¡llense!!...Como iba diciendo, nuestros enemigos estaban perdidos, cuando de repente algo pasa, el cielo se pone oscuro y unas gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer...  
  
Ash: Eso no estaba en el libreto!  
  
CCAi: *Le lanza una mirada muy amenazante a Ash* Improvisa  
  
Ash: Â¿QuÃ© es eso?  
  
CCAi: Esto *lanzÃ¡ndole un diccionario*  
  
Ash: Ah, lanzar diccionarios es improvisar  
  
CCAi: No idiota es para que veas lo que significa *observa como Ash abre el diccionario y lo vuelve a cerrar, lo ve, acerca su oreja, lo bate, lo golpea y lo bota* emm... bueno, lo que sea, sigamos con la narraciÃ³n...  
  
Misty: OH no! empezÃ³ a llover, nos vamos a mojar!, serÃ¡ mejor encontrar un buen lugar en donde nos podamos mantener secos...  
  
Brock: Tienes razÃ³n Misty!  
  
CCAi: Nuestro... Los bobos siguen caminando, cuando de repente ven un Centro PokÃ©mon que ha salido de la nada  
  
Dentro del centro PokÃ©mon...  
  
Jessie: Que bien se siente estar relajados sin que nadie nos diga nada... ni nos estÃ©n electrocutando  
  
James: Si, es verdad, se siente bien rico alzar las patas en una mesa de vez en cuando y tener comida gratis y un rico choco latote  
  
Meowth: Meowth, que bueno es estar con tus amigos del Equipo Rocket en un centro de relajamiento del Equipo Rocket camuflado como centro PokÃ©mon en medio de la nada...  
  
Jessie, James y Meowth: AHH *tomando un sorbo de su chocolatote*  
  
Ash: OH NO USTEDES AQUÃ 


End file.
